Conventional methods for detecting parking spaces include the use of distance-based sensors (e.g., ultrasound, radar, laser, video, lidar sensors). Conventional driver assistance systems for semi-automated parking in such detected parking spaces are available.
A transmission of parking space data to a server is described, for example, in German Patent Application Nos. DE 10 2004 062 021 A1, DE 10 2009 028 024 A1, and DE 10 2008 028 550 A1.